


It's Not Always Blue

by Elvendorkwanwan



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendorkwanwan/pseuds/Elvendorkwanwan
Summary: 这位是真的Percival Graves，不是GG馅儿的。在我的这篇文里设定他是一个比较温柔善良的人，之前被GG附身的事情都已经被施了遗忘咒所以忘记了。有bug的话请大噶谅解~





	

**Author's Note:**

> 这位是真的Percival Graves，不是GG馅儿的。在我的这篇文里设定他是一个比较温柔善良的人，之前被GG附身的事情都已经被施了遗忘咒所以忘记了。有bug的话请大噶谅解~

Credence像一尊雕像一样站在雨中，任凭夹杂着冰粒的雨打在他的脸上，嘴里泛起苦味，像那些辗转难眠的夜晚里反复咀嚼的过去。

所以，那种感觉又回来了。它是一把冰冷、锋利、硬邦邦的刀子，在Credence的身体里横冲直撞。他早就十分熟悉，这些日子以来的每个时刻，他都抗拒着，不肯屈服于那个黑暗可怖的世界。他将理智紧紧咬在齿间，但在这个阴雨连绵的冬天，他的理智正扭动着，反抗着，竭力逃离他的控制。

这个街区惨淡得像临死之人的记忆，破败的民居、落满灰尘的厂房和呼啸而过的汽车使一切显得更加可怖。“那个人”正独自在街对面的屋檐躲着雨。他看上去和其他忘记带伞的路人没有什么不同，黑色滚白边长外套，锦缎马甲，疲惫的眼神和两鬓的白发泄露了他的年龄，但仍旧称得上风度翩翩。

“那个人”——尽管Credence几乎是立刻就意识到，眼前这个憔悴苍白的中年男人早已不是“那个人”——皱着眉抖落外套上的雨点，然后随手点起了一支香烟。似乎是不经意间，他的视线投了过来。

Credence胃里涌起一种本能的呕吐冲动，所有可怕的感觉都回来了：那些令人痛苦的记忆，即使已经时隔一年，仍能不可抗拒地统治他的情绪。

Credence使劲将“那个人”的形象赶出脑海，可尖利的疼痛感又上来了，侵袭着他的心脏，一阵一阵。Credence像只受伤的野兽，喉咙里发出细不可闻的哀鸣。他绝望地想在汹涌而来的恐惧和愤怒中抓住哪怕一个快乐的念头，就像水手在惊涛骇浪中抓住一根桅杆，但它们一下子都消失得无影无踪，消失在深不可测的往事旋涡里。

他记得在阴暗的巷角，“那个人”手指的触感像蛇一样冰冷滑腻；还有吹在后颈的温热呼吸，印在鲜血淋漓的伤口上的轻吻；那条细细的链子缠绕在胸前几乎成了沉重的枷锁；他佝偻着腰爬上楼梯，只因胃里第一次产生了类似快乐的情绪……

雨点从Credence的身边闪开，他脖子上的细链也勒紧了——又一次，像“那个人”背叛他的那晚一样。

“Graves。”Credence含糊不清地吐出一个音节。然后，慢慢地，然而很坚定地，他开始挪动脚步。

Graves抖落指间多余的烟灰，将手插进口袋，也开始朝雨中走去。

他清楚地听到了那个男孩在身后的脚步声。和他自己的是两个一致的、同时的、一模一样的脚步声。是的，那个男孩在尾随着自己。

但一种莫名的力量推动着Graves，迫使他没有回头，而是沿着空无一人的街道继续行走。他控制着自己的步伐，很小心，他如此专注，周围的大雨似乎都显得不再真实。

Graves走了很长一段时间，他几乎对时间都失去了概念，但在这混乱的记忆中有一点日后他将永远记得：当他回到公寓楼下，猛地停住脚步，转过身去和那个男孩面对面的时候，对方饱受折磨的痛苦神色。

Graves与那双惊慌失措的眼睛对视了片刻，不太明白自己在期待什么，或是对方在期待什么。过了一小会儿，他听见自己用非常温柔的口气问：“你身上都湿透了，孩子，想跟我一起回家烤烤火吗？”

Graves在纽约见过很多这样苍白消瘦的男孩，也不下一次地帮助过他们，但在漫长的一生中，他从来没有像现在这样担心对方的拒绝。对方紧盯着地面一言不发的样子莫名地让他有些熟悉，Graves听见自己再问了一遍，语气没有丝毫改变。

然而，就在Graves试图伸手过去善意地拍拍对方的肩膀时，那男孩惊吓地往旁边躲闪了一下——Graves认得这种反应，他几乎有点心碎，那男孩以为自己会伤害他——转头跑向了雨中。

Graves在雨中站了片刻，街上一片寂静，最后他叹了口气，走进门厅。

借着楼道里昏暗的光线，Graves开始爬第一段楼梯，他的双膝发抖， 被一种莫名的悲伤压得喘不过气来，那种悲伤他曾以为只有在失去最重要的东西时才能体会。最终，他在家门口停下步子，漫不经心地在口袋里寻找钥匙。楼下传来两声咒骂，与此同时，Graves感觉到有人走上了年久失修的破烂楼梯，他的心几乎停止跳动。

Graves侧耳听着身后小心翼翼的脚步声，听着正在靠近的那个和他一样惶恐的男孩越来越清晰的呼吸声，他下了一个决定。

在那个男孩反应过来之前，Graves跑下楼梯，将他湿漉漉的脑袋抱在了怀里。出乎他的意料，男孩几乎没有反抗，他四肢僵硬地站在原地，睫毛轻微地颤动着，任由Graves将他搂紧。过了好一会儿，他才流下了滚烫的眼泪。

Graves轻抚着男孩的黑发，意识到自己的胸腔里正被一种叫做“失而复得”的情绪填满，他不知道为什么会有这种情绪，但他不在意。

 

 

THE END


End file.
